cover_group_theaterfandomcom-20200214-history
H:IW
An interwikimedia link is a from a Wikimedia Foundation-supported project to another one (e.g., from Wikipedia to Wiktionary). Prefix codes to link to Wikimedia sister projects Note on linking to foreign-language Wikiprojects Inline links to foreign-language Wikiprojects can be made by adding the language code as a prefix: * To in a particular language inline (as opposed to the links in the sidebar), use language code:Title. * To link to a page on a different project in a particular language, expand the above syntax with a code for the project from the table below in § Codes for linking to projects, as in project:language code:Title or language code:project:Title. : :For example, s:de:Salz or de:s:Salz will link to the Salz page on the German-language Wikisource, wikt:fr:sel or fr:wikt:sel to the sel page on the French-language Wiktionary, etc. See § Doubling prefixes for more tips and examples, plus information on doubling with the category prefix. For language codes, see List of Wikipedias. Remember to put a colon in front of a link starting with a language code prefix, or the saved edit will not show it at all; however, the colon is optional if the link starts with the project code prefix and then has the language code prefix. Prefix codes for linking to projects Unless a language code is added, as discussed above and in § Doubling prefixes, the following interwikimedia prefix codes link to the Wikiprojects in English. Note that some links don't work as expected within the same project, e.g., meta:Test on Meta itself would mean m:Meta:Test, a different page. Outside of Wikimedia sister projects, only metawikipedia:Test might work for m:Test. Special versions of Wikipedia Note that the section above includes two special versions of Wikipedia, nostalgia and test. Nostalgia is a static copy of Wikipedia, as it was in 2001, and can be linked to by using nost:. Test is a version of Wikipedia for edit and software testing and can be linked to by using testWiki:. Tips for using interproject and interlanguage links Hiding the visible prefix To suppress the first, visible prefix in the saved page, use the Add | at the end of the link, like this: s:test. Upon saving your edits, it will be expanded to test. Note that this only works for the first prefix, so saving s:en:test, will automatically expand to en:test, not to test. Doubling prefixes As demonstrated in the examples below, combining certain prefixes allow them to be combined, thus enabling direct page links that are not possible with a single prefix. For example, one can link a word in the English Wikipedia to a term in the German Wiktionary, or in the table below. When using the category prefix, the order of the prefixes does matter. The order must be project:category:category-name. Starting with a colon and the prefix category links to categories on this Wikipedia, creating a red link if the category doesn't exist. Without the colon but starting with the prefix category, nothing appears in the saved page. Examples of link combinations Linking to international chapters of Wikimedia Note that these shortcuts do not link to the versions of Wikipedia (or to other reader-focused, information-delivering projects such as Wiktionary) in languages other than English, but instead to link to the localized equivalent of http://www.wikimedia.com (that is, modified for the local language, country or culture). See also * Wikipedia:Glossary * Wikipedia:Wikimedia sister projects, guideline for using Wikipedia's sister projects * Wikipedia:Template messages/Sister projects, templates for linking between the various Wikimedia sister projects * , describes how to link between differing foreign language Wikipedias * , table of contents for help pages about links and references * , more help to link to other projects * mw:Help:Interwiki linking, help page from MediaWiki * Meta-Wiki content: ** m:Help:Interwiki linking ** m:Interwiki map, list of WMF and non-WMF mappings * commons:Commons:First steps/Reuse, instructions on linking a file from Commons to Wikipedia ca:Viquipèdia:Enllaços entre viquipèdies ja:Help:インターウィキリンク ml:വിക്കിപീഡിയ:ഇന്റര്‍‌വിക്കിമീഡിയ കണ്ണികള്‍ pl:Wikipedia:Tabela metod tworzenia linków